


All Out Of Icecream

by Lisbon (curseofbunny)



Series: Owari Magica [94]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseofbunny/pseuds/Lisbon
Summary: bun: 808 words (805+50pts) + 5exp to Percyluna: 1040 words
Series: Owari Magica [94]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	All Out Of Icecream

**Author's Note:**

> bun: 808 words (805+50pts) + 5exp to Percy  
> luna: 1040 words

Percy, for the first time in months, pulled off his sweater before he stepped outside. It was nice... almost too nice. He missed the comfort of his hoodies. But, nevertheless, he made his way to the Sanctuary, hands in his pockets and necklace with his soul gem hanging from around his neck, enjoying the sun. And when he got there, he entered, waiting for his eyes to adjust. Either he got Salem or Von, and either way he'd be alright. "Morning!"

Vondila had been working out for a while now. She had fallen off her routine with the loss of her arm. She had stopped when Salem left and was standing at the counter cooling off still. She was reading a magazine when Percy walked in. "Morning Percy." She smiled at the other.

Percy couldn't help but be relieved. He liked talking to Salem, but he wanted some alone time with her twin a bit more at the minute. He grinned and came up to lean on the counter next to her. "Whatcha doooing?"

Vondila smiled. "Reading," She held up the side of the magazine she was holding. "taking a break from working out. You?"

"Thinking, mostly. About ice cream, but also about the group and stuff." Percy snagged an apple from the counter, taking a bite.

"Well sadly I'm all out of icecream. But I can help with the rest." Vondila closed her magazine and put it under the counter.

He nodded. "Perfect. And I kinda wanna spar you again, since you'll be... you know." He nodded at her new arm. "Having a better time."

Vondila grinned. "I'm down to spar." She pulled out a little sign saying out and pulled down a metal grate over the shelves and locked everything up. "We got better security so if someone does damage things then they can't touch the store stuff." She explained as she walked out from behind the counter.

Percy whistled as he looked the shelves over. "Hope we never have to use that."

Vondila nodded. "Yeah so do I but I would rather be safe than sorry." She commented and walked out the door.

Percy finished the apple in three quick bites, following her. "Yeah, always. Can't be too safe." He transformed the moment his foot hit the sand, breathing in the salty air. "Ahh, nice."

Vondila transformed and pulled out her cards. "I do feel like I'm not going to have as much problems." She fanned the cards out with her two hands and then spun them back together in a pile.

Percy let his mace slide into his hands, shrugging at her. "Ay, c'mon. It'll be fun." With that, he braced himself against the sand. "Ladies first?"

Vondila smirked. "Alright then." She fanned out her cards and was able to land a slice on Percy. This was already going better than the last time.  
(25 to hit, 2dmg)

Percy yelped at the slice. Every first hit was a surprise, even if he was braced for it. He shook it off, but still missed his attempt at a hit.  
(2+5 to hit)

Vondila went to slice at Percy again but missed a bit from avoiding the last attack. "Seems like we're both having problems here." She joked.  
(9 to hit)

Percy grit his teeth as he reeled his mace back, landing a heavy hit on her middle. He winced as soon as it landed. "Too much?"  
(20->12, 7×3=21 dmg)

Vondila reeled back from the attack. "Shit that was strong!" She fanned out her cards and came down on Percy with them. "How was that?"  
(nat 20, 6DMG)

HEALTH: Vondila 64, Percy 52

Percy braced himself against the barrage. "Take some, lose some, right Von?" He jokes.

Vondila smiled. "Exactly. But this time don't go easy on me." She sliced at the other again.  
(24 to hit, 1dmg)

HEALTH: Vondila 64, Percy 51

Percy dropped the mace and switched to his whip seamlessly, rolling his eyes. "It's not going easy if I'm putting everything into it, right?"  
(20->9, 2x2=4 dmg)

Vondila grinned. "No it's not." She was able to get another hit in herself. "Lucky boy getting multiple fighting weapons."  
(24 to hit, 7dmg)

HEALTH: Vondila 60, Percy 44

Percy laughed at that. "I need variety, Von! You know that." He teased, slashing at her with his whip again. "And... I think I'm better at this. Than when you met me, than last year."  
(8+5, 6dmg)

Vondila laughed a bit. "Of course you are. If you weren't I would never agree to make you the leader." She tried to get another hit but wasn't able to.  
(9 to hit)

HEALTH: Vondila 54, Percy 44

Percy slashed at her again with the whip, heart swelling with pride. "You know I won't let you down, right?"  
(19+5, 8dmg)

"I know you won't." Vondila got another hit in. "But want any advice I've learnt?"  
(25 to hit, 5DMG)

HEALTH: Vondila 46, Percy 39

Percy ducked in close to land a hard punch to her good shoulder. "Spill! I don't want to mess it up."  
(11+5, 8dmg)

The punch caused Vondila to drop her deck. "Well don't lose your cards first of all." She said and waved her hands a bit. With a snap the cards were gone. "Take care of yourself first, it was something I didn't learn till this-" She waved her fake hand and her cards reappeared there. "-sadly. You're no use to others if you're down."

HEALTH: Vondila 38, Percy 39

Percy threw another punch at her. "In my defense, I've been yelling at you girls to take care of yourselves since day one. Me being dumb with self care is a new development." All he could think about was the slash on his nose- which, admittedly, was mostly his fault- and how much he'd been ignoring his health at the last battle.  
(12+5, 4dmg)

"True." Vondila said with a breathy laugh. "Another thing make sure you talk to newbies as best you can before you meet them in battle." She got another hit in. "But remember you also have Salem and I that can help with that."  
(Non-nat 20, 8dmg)

HEALTH: Vondila 34, Percy 31

Percy held up a hand, dropping his whip. "Okay, okay, stop for a bit?" He was starting to feel the wear from the short spar. "I'm sorry, maybe we can just..." He dropped down to sit in the sand. "I don't want to push too hard again. Or get hurt, or hurt you." He looked up at her. "And... yeah, talking to everyone. Ana's always done that, she's good at it. It can keep stuff from getting out of hand, right?"

Vondila nodded and sat down and just started fiddling with her cards. "Yeah she does." She hummed. "Talking can keep stuff from getting out of hand and helps you keep track of how many magi are in town. And will make the archives easier to manage."

"Is Salem gonna teach me about the archives, or... what do I need to know there? Am I in it?" He turned to face her. He was sore, but that was nothing.

Vondila shrugged. "I can show you if you want." She held up her cards spread out. "Pick one." She spread them a little more to make it easier to grab one. "And yeah we all are. It's so others down the road will know about us. Sometimes it's just a name, class and wish. Well others it's nearly everything."

Percy snagged a card. "Do I look at it?" He held it still. He wondered what his notes were. 'Absent'. 'Selfish'. 'Loyal'. 'Dodgy'? He swallowed, trying not to think about that.

"Yup, don't tell me and put it back anywhere." Vondila nodded.

Percy looked at it. Ace of hearts. He nodded to himself and slid it back into the deck, right under her thumb. Just next to the edge of the deck. "Yeah?"

Vondila started shuffling the cards in a fancy way. "Yeah the archives are cool. Your page has your wish, birthdate, age at contract, that you know, that you figured it out, that you want to be a career magi. Some don't really have a lot just cause Salem or the old vets didn't get the info." She put the cards into a nice pile and flicked her wrists so the ace of hearts popped up. "Your card?"

Percy lit up and snagged it. "Yeah! Just right." He looked down at the card. "If someone else has these, do they dissolve when you detransform, or if you wanted it to... could it stick around?"

Vondila shrugged. "Don't know. Lets see." She focused on the card staying as she detransformed but all the cards even the one Percy was holding disappeared. "Well that didn't work." She muttered to herself.

Percy offered her a smile. "It's okay. I'll just have to find a different card deck, then." He wanted to immortalize the ace somehow. "Did you ever think you'd make it this far?"

Vondila shrugged as she tied her soul gem back into her hair. "Nope, I thought I was going to die during my first ten witch battles. In the end I pushed so hard for Salem, it took for Ana and Nessa for me to start caring for others and myself." She explained with a sigh. "But this life is better then what could have happened to Salem and me."

Percy detransformed as well. "Yeah... I think so too. I'm glad I got to meet you after them, if that doesn't sound horrible?"

Vondila shook her head. "It's one of those things that's just part of doing this. We choose this even if we didn't know everything."

"Yeah." He sighed. "So, any other sage wisdom?"

Vondila thought for a moment. "Give the incubators peanut butter. It's worse then giving it to a dog." She said with a laugh. "Also never worry if someone kills one of them they have back up bodies." She added

Percy snorted at the sound of the peanut butter trick, but sided. "Peanut butter... Okay."

Vondila nodded. "Yeah, I really can't think of much that I can just tell you. There's stuff with the sanctuary but its easier to show not tell."

Percy nodded. "I get that. Anything you wanna show me today?"

"I can show you the archive books and what information is absolutely needed." Vondila suggested.

He nodded. "Hell yeah, that works. Thank you." He fidgeted for a moment with his soul gem, still a ring on his necklace.

Vondila got up. "Okay let me show you then." She reached down with her organic hand to help him up.

He let her help him up, running his fingers through his hair. "Thank you again."

"Your welcome. And I'll help with it still till you’re comfortable okay." Vondila smiled as she adjusted her braid.

He nodded. "Sounds good to me. I'm glad I have your help." He sighed. "I'm glad you're here."

Vondila opened the door for Percy. "I'm glad that you're willing to learn."


End file.
